Married Life: The YoKen Way
by saiki.kensuke.yuuta
Summary: Companion fic to Seraph and Aufwecken, creating a sort of unintended trilogy. Set after Aufwecken. Whatever happened to Ken and Yoji after they got married and Ken got his sight back, anyway? Read and review please! ONESHOT!


**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO _COMTESS _AND _ANENDEE_! My most consistent reviewers! Without them, I never would have gotten this far. Much luff to you both!**

_Also special thanks to Rebelyell59, Cat, Moon without a Sun, SilverRayne, Sachiko V, and Whisper Reilman for boosting my confidence with your reviews. Without you reviewers, Seraph would have stopped at Chapter 1! THANKS!_

-------------------------------------

Author's Note: Welcome to the bonus companion fic to both _Seraph_ and _Aufwecken_! **Please review after reading! **In a way, this story itself is separate from the other two fics it's supposed to companion. It can be read as a standalone, but I personally think it would be better if it was read after reading those two fics.

This companion follows after the _Aufwecken _timeline. If you have not read either fic, I suggest you do or some of this might be over your head. Well, it works as a standalone as well, but I think the reader will appreciate it far better if they read those two fics first.

To give my readers an idea of what kind of writing to expect from me during the cold seasons, this small side-chapter is placed here for that very purpose.

I want to give my early shot at comedy. No guarantees at it being funny because for one thing, I'm not a very funny person, but I wanted to be able to throw my readers some variety and not just the usual angst, drama, romance, tragedy, sap bits. Maybe a small new form of suspense and comedy is in order too, no?

Disclaimer: Surprisingly, same as very first chapter. Hah!

Warnings: Shounen-ai, hints at well…oO Hints and something strange, in a way. Pure comedy.

Pairing: YoKen-centric again!.

Fic Note: Want to know how their life went _after _they got married? Well, here's a glimpse.

_**Married Life: The YoKen Way**_

The weather was perfect. On this day, the weather was not too hot, nor was it freezing cold. It was nearing the end of August and the start of September, the perfect in-between. Summer was turning into fall, and the transition usually resulted in either the extreme of hot or cold in the weather. However, today was perfect. The sun beat down on the people sight-seeing around Japan, warm on their backs, but no one really noticed because there was a gently cool breeze that would make up for the heat. People were chattering happily and moving about with a lot more friendliness than the usual day.

It was so peaceful, that everyone's heads snapped up towards a mountain nearest the happy city and searched pointlessly for the source of two distinct male voices that seemed to be coming from that direction.

A young brunette was sprinting like Hell was chasing him up the mountain. A tall blond man was following close behind the brunette. In his panic, the brunette tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face, earning himself a few scratches. By the time the blond caught up with him, the brunette was looking very pissed. The blond was too tired to run anymore, he didn't know how the brunette boy did it, but he was thankful that the other had stopped, or he might have lost him somehow. When he reached the younger man, he leaned down to help him, but the other pushed his hands away and brooded over his own wounds.

"This, is all your fault!"

"My fault? Correct me if I'm wrong, but _you _were the one who ran away!"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually follow me up here!"

"I couldn't believe you even came up here!"

"How did you find me anyway!"

"Well, this beautiful young lady just-"

"Ugh! See? This is _exactly _what I'm talking about!" the brunette slowly pushed himself up on his feet, wounds forgotten; the blond followed suit.

"KenKen! You should know me _better _than-"

"Argh! Just shut up! I don't want to hear any more explanations from you!"

"KenKen..."

"What!" Ken snapped as he turned around to face Yoji.

Yoji's cocky smile slipped a bit as he saw how genuinely furious Ken was. "It really _does _bother you, huh…?"

"Tch," Ken sighed and put a hand on his hip and looked away.

Yoji chuckled and advanced towards Ken who hissed and backed up against the mountain. Yoji cornered him and put his hands on Ken's shoulders, his face nearing Ken's. He smiled, "I love you…"

Ken looked down and blushed a bit. Yoji continued, "You shouldn't get so mad, KenKen…you're the only one I look at."

"But _still_," Ken whined softly, "I just _can't stand it_ whenever you seem to be flirting with those girls…"

Yoji laughed and lifted up his left hand, revealing the plain silver band. "Do you remember what this is, Ken?"

Ken blinked and then snapped, "Yeah-yeah, of course I know what it is. Our wedding band."

Yoji smirked. "That's right. That means I am _yours forever_ and _yours alone_. Those girls that flirt with me know I'm married, they're more jealous than you'll ever be."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Well, I still don't like that they're flirting with you at all! I mean, what if they kidnap you and take you away from me or something!"

Yoji chuckled, "They're not that smart, KenKen."

"Hmph."

"Look, this is ridiculous. I can't even believe you decided to come _here _of all places. What were you going to do after you made it to the top? Live here forever and ever? I bet you don't even have any cash."

Ken blushed as he realized that Yoji was right, as usual. Ken had been his natural hot-headed self and had forgotten to bring some money along just in case he really did decide to step out of Yoji Kudou's life forever.

Not that Ken _really _thought about it, he didn't even know why he chose to come all the way up this mountain anyway. It obviously wasn't stopping Yoji from finding him. _"Next time," _Ken thought, _"I'll find a better place to run to."_

"Oy, KenKen!" Yoji's voice broke in through his thoughts, the older man snapping his fingers in front of Ken's face.

Ken was annoyed. "Whaaat!" he snapped.

Yoji flashed Ken a winning smile. "Now that we have resolved that I do _not _have _any interest _in the women I talk to or associate with, will you _please come home_?" The last part sounded a bit exasperated.

Ken looked like he was about to give in when the clouds over their heads broke and poured rain.

"Argh! This is all your fault! I'm hurt, _and _now I'm soaking wet!"

Yoji ignored Ken's complaints and flashed him huge puppy-dog eyes. "Please Ken? Forgive me?"

Ken pouted. "No!"

"_Nani!_ Why not!"

"Well, I'm wet! And well…because…" Ken looked down again, this time a bit more serious, "Because you'll only do it again…"

Yoji sighed. He would have spoken softly for effect, but the rain that was thundering down on them wasn't helping the situation any. "Listen, Ken, most of the time, it's not even healthy flirting. I'm just _talking _to them…you know, I'm doing my _job_? I'm _selling flowers_?"

Ken sighed. "Well, I remember when you used to flirt with girls all the time, you haven't changed the way you approach them!"

Yoji chuckled, "So I have to work on my conversation approaches. Big deal, I can start."

"Big…_deal_?" Ken exploded, "Yotan Kudou it _is _a _big deal_!"

Yoji blinked when Ken used his nickname, that wasn't a good sign. He knew what was coming next. He counted down in his head. _"Five, four, three, two, one…"_

"If it really isn't such a _big deal _to you that you're flirting with women all the time, then I think we should just break up!"

Yoji sighed, "Ken…how many times do I have to _remind you_, we are not _dating _anymore, so we can't _break-up_. We are _married _and that means _more _than a _small relationship_."

Ken's left eye twitched. Yoji was right yet again, and what was worse, Yoji was smirking to just rub it in. He lifted his hands trying to push Yoji off of him out of frustration. "Then…then…then I think we should divorce!"

Yoji wanted to slap his forehead. "Ken…please, let's be rational here…" the tall blond got closer to the brunette, who shied away, "Do you honestly want to threaten with a divorce every time this happens…?"

Ken sighed and looked away from Yoji's penetrating gaze. "No…"

Yoji smiled. "Then I suggest you stop saying that-" Yoji squinted a second.

Ken looked up at Yoji in question. Yoji was staring at Ken's left hand, and it looked like he was going to go into a melodrama of his own. "KenKen…"

Ken blushed furiously as he realized what Yoji must have noticed. "Um…_yes _Yotan…?"

Yoji closed his eyes and his brow twitched. Ken dropped his hands slowly, a bit fearful for what Yoji would do next, but instead of explaining, he waited for Yoji to say something. After all, the whole point of what he had done, and what Yoji noticed-was to send a message to Yoji. A message that Ken wasn't playing around.

"_Where _is your _ring_?"

When Ken didn't answer, Yoji got mad. "Ken Kudou! I demand you tell me _what _in the _world _you did to your _wedding ring_!"

Suddenly, Ken burst out laughing. Yoji blinked. Ken took that moment to run away from Yoji. Yoji was confused at first, and then chased after Ken in the rain, half furious and half worried. "Ken! Ken, wait! What happened to the ring!"

Ken slipped on his way down the mountain. The rain was causing the path to become very muddy. He turned, stuck his tongue out at Yoji, and ran away. Yoji was doing his best to keep up to speed.

By the time the rain stopped and they had gotten off the mountain, Ken and Yoji were practically covered head to toe in mud. They were probably quite the sight to see, two muddied men in their late twenties chasing each other like they were in grade school.

Eventually, after a few hours of chasing, they both got tired and went into their home to clean themselves up.

------------------------------------------------

Their dirtied clothes had been scattered on the ground. "Nngh…_Yoji_…not so hard…!" Ken was moaning.

"Shhh," Yoji soothed, "It'll be all right soon."

"Ah! Yoji! It _hurts_! Can't you be gentler?"

Yoji snorted. "Well, consider this punishment for being a fool. No one told you to run miles and miles up and down any mountain."

Ken whimpered. "_Yoji_…_please _be gentler, please?"

Yoji sighed. "All right. There, that better?"

Ken sighed. "Yeah…that feels _so good_-ah! Uhn…_that's _the spot…"

Yoji laughed as he continued to massage Ken's legs. They were both wearing bathrobes. "You…are one impossible baby."

Ken pouted, "Well, you're a bigger baby than me!"

"Yeah, big enough to understand what's bad for the body and what's good for it! I can't believe you didn't even _stretch _before going."

"What! I didn't have _time _to stretch! I was busy being pissed off at you!"

Yoji sighed. "Speaking of which…are you going to tell me now _what _you did to your ring?"

Ken laughed. He unhooked the necklace on his neck and he showed it to Yoji. The ring was on the necklace, safe. Yoji sighed and shook his head. "Don't you dare scare me like that again, all right, Ken?"

Ken smirked and turned himself around into an upright sitting position. He leaned his face on his hand and his elbow rested on his knee. "Whatever you say, _Yotan_. You deserved it."

Yotan grinned and tackled Ken down on the bed, taking the younger boy by surprise. "_Hey!_" Ken whined.

Yoji smirked. "Hey what?"

"Hey…I dunno…"

Yoji laughed. "That's right, my dear KenKen, all's fair in love and war!"

Ken rolled his eyes. Yoji moved into a more comfortable position on top of Ken, and leaned down for the kiss. Ken smiled against Yoji's lips. It was impossible to remain angry at the blond playboy. He knew the blond never really meant to flirt with the girls anyway, it just irritated him some days. Yoji always joked when Ken got jealous and told Ken it was proof that he was the woman in their relationship. Ken always seemed to be the one to get the random PMS.

As they kissed, Yoji slid the ring off of the necklace and slid it on Ken's ring finger. "Ken…" Yoji whispered.

"Hn…?" Ken mumbled, he was getting tired.

"Don't you _ever _play around with your wedding band like that again…all right?" Yoji was serious about this one.

He smiled when Ken nodded sleepily and drifted off into his own dream world. Yoji sighed, he was tired himself. He lay next to Ken and stared at the ceiling. What he would do for a cigarette right now. He had quit after he got married to Ken. The boy hated his smoking habit. Not a surprise, since Ken was the athlete, it was like it was built into him to hate harmful bodily substances. Even though he quit and he thought about it less, it didn't mean Yoji _never _thought about smoking again.

Trying to get his mind off of the whole situation, he picked up his phone and quickly punched in a number with his thumb before putting the cordless to his ear. The phone rang three times before Omi answered.

"Moshi-moshi!"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh! _Yoji-kun_?"

"Hai."

"Oh! Give me a second."

"Sure."

Yoji raised an eyebrow as he heard a beep noise, and when he heard Omi's voice again, he sounded a bit more distant. "Uh, Omi…?"

"Hai?"

"I still don't get why you prefer that phone setting rather than just using the normal-"

"Ah! Well Aya and I are very busy and…"

"I don't want to know…" Yoji muttered.

Omi and Ran were at home, so he didn't even have to guess _why _they were 'busy', though why they did any of that while they were on the phone was beyond Yoji. "Well, if you're busy…I guess I can call you another-"

"No! No…go right ahead. We're still going to listen, _right _Aya?"

"_Aa."_

Yoji sighed. The whole concept was _really _beyond him, but he decided to continue anyway. "Well, I found him…"

"Oh!" Omi's voice was cheery, "You _did_…?"

"Yep…"

"Was it because of that girl that asked for the violets before…?"

Yoji sighed. "Yep…"

"And where did Ken run to?"

"The mountain…"

"…"

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah…"

"So…what happened? Did he threaten to leave you again?"

"Yep…"

"So did he?"

"Nope…"

"Is there anything else to tell?"

Yoji blinked. "Uh…no…I guess not."

Now that he thought about it, there had been no real reason to call Omi or Ran. He could have just simply gotten rid of his withdrawal a different way, like torment Ken awake, for example.

"Oh, okay. Ja ne, then!"

"Hai…" Yoji said tiredly, "Ja ne…"

Yoji hung up the phone, then soon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------

"_Darn, you were right on every single one."_

"_Hn…"_

"_I was almost sure Ken was going to go through with it this time, just to try a different tactic."_

"_Hn…"_

"_Aw man! I can't believe I even did this! This is the third time this week! I'm going to have to work harder next time."_

"_Aa."_

"_Hey! That was mean, Aya!"_

Ran only half-smiled as Omi fished out all the money he had in his pockets and forked his money over to Ran. Getting cash off of the chibi was far too easy. Of course, he always returned the money later, but it was fun to gamble with the chibi sometimes, especially knowing that the chibi would most definitely lose.

------------------------------------------------

A little boy walked up to his older brother and tugged on the eight-year old's shirt. "Shun…?"

"Hm…?"

"What are you watching?"

The older boy lifted the little four-year old up onto his shoulders, and the younger boy watched over the fence as his brother got up on his tiptoes on the log they were on. The younger boy could hear more clearly now what their neighbors were saying.

"Yoji Kudou, get back here!"

"Never! Not until you put that stick down!"

"No! I'm not going to stop chasing you with this stick until you apologize to me, damnit!"

"Well, I can't exactly apologize with a stick in my face, can I?"

"The stick will be up your butt if you don't apologize soon!"

"KenKen! _Please_! Let's be _rational_!"

"Rationality went _home_, Yotan!"

The younger boy blinked and looked down at his brother's eyes, his small hands holding cutely onto his older brother's hair. "Onii-san...what are they doing?"

The older of the two boys was smiling. "Those two guys have been chasing each other around all morning."

"Oh? Why?"

"Mr. Ken got mad after Mr. Yoji talked to Mrs. Reika this morning after breakfast."

"You've been here all day?"

"Yeah! They're funny. Maybe you should watch tomorrow."

"Huh? How do you know they'll fight tomorrow?"

"Because they're crazy, that's why."

"I knew that already!" the younger boy said proudly, putting his hands to his hips and almost throwing his brother off balance.

The boy named Shun caught himself and made sure neither of them got hurt. "Hey, don't wiggle so much up there!"

"_Sorry_, onii-san…"

"It's okay. But how did you know they were crazy? You only see them when they go teach us kids soccer."

The younger boy looked proud of himself again. "Well, Mrs. Reika is a _girl_."

"Yeah? So?"

"So of course Mr. Ken doesn't like Mr. Yoji talking to her."

"Huh?"

The younger boy grinned a toothless grin, his two front teeth were missing. "Girls have cooties! I think Mr. Ken is trying to teach Mr. Yoji that."

Shun laughed. "No…that's not why!"

The little boy frowned. "Then why…?"

Shun laughed. "They like each other, that's why."

The boy's eyes grew big. "Nani! You mean like our daddies?"

Shun nodded, "Yeah, just like our daddies."

The younger boy looked at his brother suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Daddy bets with Papa all the time!" Shun imitated their parents, "_Oh, I can't believe they're fighting again. Aya, do you want to bet that they won't do it tomorrow? Hn._"

The little boy's eyes were big again. "Oh…then how come they don't have any babies so we can play together?"

Shun shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe they're not borned yet?"

"_Born_ not _borned_," Shun corrected his little brother, but then nodded, "Yeah, maybe not."

"Shun! Ryu! Time for lunch!" Omi called out to his children.

"Oh boy! Lunch!" the little boy squealed.

Shun laughed and ran with his little brother inside. "Shun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go see tomorrow?"

"Yeah! We can go see it every day."

"Yay! They _are _kind of funny."

Ran walked into the kitchen and spotted his two boys. He gave them a small smile. "Eat."

"Yes father!" the two boys chorused before wolfing down his food.

Ran walked into the living room and put an arm around Omi, who leaned back. They both looked out their window at Yoji and Ken, who were still chasing each other out in the field. Omi sighed. "Don't they _ever _get tired?"

Ran smirked. "They don't know how."

Omi flailed his arms. "What do you _mean _they don't know how!"

Ran merely shrugged, his eyes betraying his emotions for a second as they twinkled with amusement. "Oh well," Omi sighed, "I envy them a little though…"

"Hn…?"

"Well, they'll never get bored…"

"No room for children, either."

Omi blinked, and then laughed. "Yeah! They'd _better _not! Or if they do, they'd better grow up first! Otherwise, we'll have to end up raising _all three _of them!"

"They'll have only one?"

"Argh! Aya! Don't even _think _about it! Don't suggest to them either! They don't need ideas!"

Ran chuckled. _"Hn…"_

------------------------------------------------

Tired, Ken finally tackled Yoji down. They were laughing. "Whoo boy, that was fun, wasn't it?" Ken asked.

Yoji took a moment to level his breathing and then laughed. "Yeah, that was."

"Why do we do this?"

Yoji turned the tables and pinned Ken down on the grass. "Because," Yoji smirked, "We're crazy in love."

Ken laughed and Yoji sealed their lips off with a kiss. The wind blew gently against them and a swirl of cherry blossoms flurried around them on that sweet summer afternoon. The last day of summer. Just another day to a wonderful relationship.

Far from perfect, but wonderful just the same.

OWARI!

Saiki.Kensuke.Yuuta: So how was _that_! I think in a way, it's like a grand finale to a long, long story. XD I can't believe I made Seraph into a trilogy! It was a fic that had the least promise (in my eyes) of remaining on but in the end, it was the one that got the best response!

I will be writing more comedy during the colder seasons, so I hope this was a good first attempt, but review and let me know if you'd rather me not throw in this kind of thing to my variety of stories. Always good to hear helpful feedback, I really take it seriously. Without reviewers, Seraph would have stopped after Chapter 1. So let me know, all!

**I hope everyone enjoyed this true finale to the Seraph collection. Thanks for sticking with it all the way through, everyone. I thoroughly enjoyed writing for you guys. Especially my dedicated reviewers, some who I've contacted once, twice, or even three times or MORE by e-mail! I loved hearing from you all!**

And if you just skipped to this fic without reading the other two first, then shame on you! You can still like the fic, but I guarantee you'll appreciate it far less. Well, I'm off! Until next fic, see you all later!


End file.
